


Valuable Minutes

by Midnightcat1



Category: Batman: The Animated Series, DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU, Superman: The Animated Series
Genre: Boxers, Episode: s01e27 The Underdwellers, Gen, Sobbing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-11 04:21:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 58
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17439848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Microfic. The Sewer King smiled and laughed as he scratched one pet alligator's snout.





	Valuable Minutes

I never owned Batman TAS characters.

 

The Sewer King smiled and laughed as he scratched one pet alligator's snout. He viewed the alligator's tail wagging.   
Valuable minutes always vanished. The Sewer King wished to be with pets as often as possible. He wasn't always going to be near them.   
He fell asleep with alligators. Dream pets. 

 

THE END


End file.
